Karaoke Nights 2: Fanatic
by ariesdragon
Summary: It's been two months since Seto Kaiba's disapperance, and Tea is at her wits end, especially when old enemy's resurface, with startling news. Sequel to Karaoke Nights
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

It had been two months since the massacre at the Kaiba Mansion. Two months since every servant, bodyguard, cook, garden keeper, and dishwasher had been brutally murdered. Two months since the vice president of Kaiba Corp, who had witnessed the horrible tragedy, had spoken, and two months since the president of Kaiba Corp, had been seen alive. The only remaining bodyguard/ personal assistant still alive, was Roland, who had been away, his only sick day the entire year, luckily for him, at the time of the crimes, footage surfaced of him buying some cold medicine at a local store. Before that he had been the prime suspect, now the police had no leads. Roland was now acting vice president, and Mokuba Kaiba was president, though only in title as all he did was sit there, silently, day after day, waiting for his brother to return.

Tea growled, turning off the T.V., still no helpful information. Yami cautiously wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, when he found out at the hospital, that Tea had picked him he was thrilled. But when he found out, exactly why she had fainted, his heart sank. What was worse, was that Mokuba had barred her from ever stepping foot on the Kaiba premises again, and if he was found, she was not allowed to see him, if his body was found she could not attend the funeral. So she sat there day, after day, staring the screen.

"Tea, I'm sure he's alive somewhere giving somebody hell." Yami said as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Are you kidding me, he's been missing for two months, he, there calling it a murder investigation, murder! When your murder someone they die!" Tea shouted. She hiccupped and buried her face into his chest. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." She whispered. Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Yami stood up to answer.

"Hey Yug', is Tea doing any betta?" Joey asked Yami shook his head and motioned for Joey and Tristan to come in. They slipped off their shoes, and then sat next to Tea who was hugging her knees to her chest. "Hey Tea, I brought ya something." Joey said holding out a small necklace. Tea grabbed it and examined it, it was shaped like an oval, and was gold, it felt heavy, and shone brilliantly, the chain was long and delicate, and even the clasp was ornate. Tea noticed it was a locket, and when she opened it, a picture of Kaiba and her, kissing was inside.

"Joey where did you, how could you afford?" Tea said stunned.

"Well it took a bunch a double shifts to pay fer it, and as for the picture, well the tabloids were full of youse guys, I just buy the prints from dem, I got full sized ones if ya want 'em, I certainly don't want em, I personally can't stand da guy." Joey said shrugging .Tea wrapped her arms around his neck. Joey and Kaiba had gotten into a horrible spat, and Joey had even hatched a plan to ruin his life, and get Tea to dump him at the same time, but his disappearance became bigger than all of that. Now all he offered was his support and a million apologies every day.

"You really didn't have to do this." Tea said, before bursting into a new set of tears, the picture brought back so many memories.

"Its da least I could do after the way I acted." Joey said, "Now c'mon, we're leaving, I ain't gonna watch ma friend sit around here and mope all day." Joey said offering her a hand up. Tea shook her head, no. Tristan frowned and picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder.

"Sorry Tea, but two months is enough time to sit and grieve, he might not even be dead, and if he is sitting around all day is not going to bring him back, heck it's a disgrace to his memory because he wouldn't want that! Besides, being all grumpy was his job, the whole reason you two were together was that whole opposites attract thing anyway!" Tristan shouted.

"Put me down!" Tea said hitting him on the back.

"Nope, sorry can't do that, let's go guys." Tristan said. Yugi and Joey nodded, shouted to her parents where they were leaving and taking Tea with them, then left. Plopping her into his car, Tristan tied her to the chair. Then they sped off down the road. Tristan stopped at a cheesy pizza joint called Luigi's Pizza and untying Tea walked in. Tea refused however to budge from her seat. Frowning, Joey pulled her out the seat by force, and Tristan stopped her from hitting him in the back.

"LET ME GO, I DON'T WANT ANY STUPID PIZZA, YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU BOUGHT ME A LOCKET I HAVE TO DO WHATEVER YOU SAY, WELL YOU CAN JUST FORGET IT!" Tea shouted.

"I swear Tea, you're certifiable." Tristan said, as she swatted him on the arm.

"Tea, quit movin' around, ya gonna make me drop ya!" Joey sighed, forcing her to sit in a chair. The cashier looked at Yami, who sweat dropped.

"One large pepperoni and four cokes please." Yugi said sheepishly, as Yami had retreated into the millennium puzzle laughing, letting Yugi handle the situation was much less aggravating.

"One large pepperoni pizza, three cokes, and a tranquilizer for the lady, right?" The cashier asked, snickering. Yugi blushed, and laughed, as the cashier rang up his order, and Yugi paid for the meal. "Your order will be right up."

Yugi silently took a seat across from Tristan, and next to Joey, Tristan was boxing Tea in. "I'm not hungry." Tea said, crossing her arms over chest when the pizza arrived. Her stomach however, betrayed her, and started rumbling. When was the last time she had a decent sized meal? Taking a piece she nibbled on a slice, and then took progressively bigger bites, she stopped when she noticed that six pairs of eyes were watching her.

"What are you guy waiting for, dig in." Tea prompted, not needing to be told twice, Tristan and Joey put one slice in her plate, two in Yugi, and began splitting the last three between each other, however it didn't divide equally, and the two began fighting over who got the last slice. Tea smiled softly, and Yugi beamed, that was the first time she had smiled in two months.

"See, I told you, you needed to get out of the house." Yugi said. Tea sniffed and nodded.

"Thanks Yugi, it's just so hard you know, I miss him so much, and the worse thing is not knowing where he is, if he's okay, if he's…" Tea said trailing off, she couldn't say it. She squeezed her dancer necklace and locket tight. Yugi placed a sympathetic hand on her hand, and gave a soft squeeze.

"I'm sure he's fine, dat arrogant bxxxxxx wouldn't let no kidnappa kill him, he's probably jus, um, in some other country or somethin' takin' a vacation, he probably doesn't even know wat's goin' on 'round here." Joey said placing a hand on her shoulder. Tristan smirked, gulping down the extra slice while Joey was talking.

"Err, Tristan!" Joey shouted.

"Oh, were you going to eat that?" Tristan asked, smirking. Joey reached across the table, to put Tristan in a headlock, causing his soda to spill onto his lap. Tristan fell on the ground as a questionable looking stain now adorned Joey's pants. Joey growled and started trying to pour Tristan's soda on him; but Tristan grabbed it and gulped it all down before he could, beat Joey scowled and sat down. Tea and Yugi laughed at their friend's antics. The group sat there until closing time, when they were kicked out laughing.

"Where to next?" Tristan asked.

"Home fer me, I gotta work tomorrow." Joey said, kicking a stone.

"Can, we go, for a walk, maybe in the park?" Tea asked. Tristan nodded, and after dropping Joey off at home, and making sure he was o.k. they took off. They walked in silence for awhile, each concentrating on their own thoughts. Tea stopped.

"This was a bad idea." Tea said suddenly turning around.

"There's just so many memories here, over there was where I fell down crying after we temporarily broke up, and over there, we, watched the sunset together." Tea said pointing out a hill, with a perfect view of the sun.

"C'mon, let's take you home." Tristan said, grabbing her by the hand, and leading her gently as she started to cry. Yami watched in silence then looked up at the moon.

"You know, Tea, I'm going to tell you something that somebody once told me. Look up at the moon." He said, staring up at it.

"If Kaiba's alive, no matter where he is, he is still looking up at the same moon you are, so just remember that when you start to feel lonely." Yami said. Tea looked up at the sky.

"Thanks Yami, but I'm not even sure he can see the moon, even if he's alive." Tea said softly. Yami gave her a sympathetic look, and then wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sure he is." Tristan said, "He has to be, he's just too stubborn to die like this."

Yugi nodded in agreement, and got in the car. "You guys, thanks for trying to cheer me up." Tea said, fastening her seatbelt, "It really means a lot to me."

"No problem Tea, that's what friends are for." Yami said. Tea rested her head on his shoulder, as Tristan took off down the road.

A/n: And so part two begins, and with a cliffy no less. If your confused by what's going on, read Karaoke nights, a lot of stuff went down, but I'm trying my best to make it where you don't have to read the first one to get this one, however with the type of story this is…I don't really know if that's possible.


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Key

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

Kaiba spat into his assailant's face, as she slapped him again. "Again!" she barked. Kaiba screamed out in pain as volts of electricity flowed through his damp body, he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Now, what is your answer?" She said leering at him, the flecks of gold in her brown eyes taking on an evil glint.

"No, no matter how much you beg, I..aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Kaiba screamed as his body felt like it was being ripped in two. He looked up at the giant metal ball crackling with electricity, coming ever closer to his head. "Your delusional if you think I'd ever let you get your slimy hands on my company, or me for that matter Renee."

"And your delusional if you really think that I'm going to take no for answer." She snapped, turning a lever, raising his body further from the ground, Kaiba screamed and tried to get his feet back on the ground. She smirked and tightened the knots around his boots.

"Kaiba, do you know how electricity works? Electricity always tries to find the shortest path to the ground, and right now, that's you. Which means the second you touch the big, metal ball up there, your going to become a human conduit."

Kaiba smirked. "And then you'll be out of a hubby, and a company valued at 35 billion dollars, isn't that right, honey." Kaiba lauged. "If you were going to kill me, you'd of done it already. So why don't you spare me the science lesson, and give up."

"Brave words from someone with no power, but then that's always what I liked about you, Seti poo." Renee cooed, tracing his abs with her finger. Kaiba glared down at her. "Of course, you could regain your power, with two simple words." She said cupping his chin.

"Bite me."

"You know which two words I meant, so why don't you cut the little games and just say you'll marry me."

"Well then your really looking at the wrong person if you don't like games, Kaiba Corp is afer all agaming company."

"Have it your way." she said, giving the signal to take him out of her sight. She walked out of the dark, dank room into a cozier, well lit room adjacent to it. Running her hands along the cream wallpaper, lost in thought she flopped down on a heart shaped bed. 'Why can't I crack this guy, he was emotionally devastated even before I kidnapped him. Why won't he marry me, he asked that worthless piece of trash to marry him, and she said yes, only to say no five minutes later just because his arch rival kissed her. Yet he's still holding out for her. So what does she have that I don't, she's not prettier than me that's for sure.' Her mouth twisted downward into a deep frown. "This calls for drastic measures. Tommorow I'm kidnapping the boy." She cackled maniacally at the thought of strapping Mokuba to some of the numerous torture devices they had, while his older brother watched helplessly.

Meanwhile, Yami Marik began strapping Kaiba's wrists down, to a large machine. This particular torture device was meant to knock a person out, then make them live out numerous different things, over and over again. It wasn't supposed to neccessarily be a bad thing, one of the few devices that weren't, but with the programs it was instructed to run, they could be a lot more effective since anything involving death or the loss of limbs were strictly ruled out in _real _life. He honestly however, wished that Kaiba would hurry up and give up, so he could obtain the zen items, and begin the creation of a _new_ set of millenium items, he had to give the CEO credit though, he had absorbed his other half, without it overwhelming him, or breaking his resolve.

"I need a night off." He muttered, then after starting the device, he picked up his coat and left. Kaiba, pulleda small piece of metal out of his wristband and tossed it up on top of his arm, the needle that was supposed to deliver the drugs to knock him unconcious, instead squirted it's contents onto the metal. Kaiba began, sawing at his ancient leather bonds with a nail file Renee had dropped. Breaking free, he slipped the virtual helmet off, then undid the rest of his bonds.

"Got to get out of here, but how." Kaiba whispered. He heard a motorcycle revving up, and looked out the window to see Yami Marik driving off with three bodyguards. Which meant that besides the two guards near the door, and the one near his cell, he and Renee were alone. Kaiba frowned, problem was he hadn't eaten much in the entire time he had been there, and he had no idea how long that was, it felt like years. He didn't have the energy or the physical shape any more to take them down. He needed a plan. Kaiba almost barfed, when an idea struck him, but it had to be done. He looked down at his outfit, which consisted of two long, dirty white strips of cloth, to cover him, and attached to a gold waistband. He had on fake gold boots, no shirt, and two gold wristbands, he touched his necklace, a gold thing that covered his entire neck, and was really more of a collar than anything else, it was used to chain himto the wall like a dog. He was also covered in dirt and blood, and his hair had gotten quite long. He looked down at the fading six pack he once had, now nothing more than a trace of his former physical glory.

Trying to wipe some of the dirt off, he made his way across the room, and opened the door. He was immediately grabbed by the guards.

"What are you doing loose?" sneered one of the guards. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, but heldhis tongue in check, if he was going to pull this off, he had to be convincing.

"P-please, n-no more, tell Renee I s-surrender, I'll marry her." Kaiba said, lowering his eyes to the ground. He smirked as the guards let out an audible gasp, and with haste took him to her. Renee was laughing out loud, when she heard a knock at her door. 'what is it now?' she thought angrily. Walking up to the door, she saw Kaiba, sans chains, standing at her door. Kaiba looked at the guards next to him, then pushed her into the room, kissing her. She made no protest as he shut and locked the door.

"I see you finally came to your senses." she muttered against his mouth. He looked at the zen staff on her bedstand, and pushed her onto the bed. Keeping her occupied, he grabbed the zen staff, and hit her on the head with it, knocking her out.

Kaiba wiped his mouth and headed towards the door. Stopping he noticed the gasoline and matches used to kill Odion who was in the cell right next to him, grabbing it he busted open the door and threw the gasoline at the first guy to come charging at him. The guy spluttered and fell backwards as Kaiba hit him in the stomach with the zen staff. Kaiba felt a surge of energy course through him as he was suddenly hurled into the air in a backflip and landed on his feet. He blinked as the guy who had been charging him ran into a wall, falling out. Kaiba looked down at the staff, tossing it up and down in his hand.

"Maybe you really can't lose a fight while holding his bad boy, hmm, well only one way to find out." Picking up the gasoline can, he walked over to the guards, and doused them with it. He struck a match, and looked at the little flame, that would spell their doom.

"No please." The first guard said waking up.

"Sorry, but you failed to do your job, you let me escape, so your fired." Kaiba said tossing the match behind him, and walking off towards a cell.

"Now to find Ishtar." He muttered, scanning every cell. He stopped when he came to his, a small cell, with newspapers in one corner, a sink in another, and a pile of strawin another, he tightened his grip on the staff angerily, and walked off.

"Hey you, freeze!" Another henchman called, running towards him. Kaiba stared at him boredly, and when he got close, Kaiba stepped to the side and clotheslined him with the staff. Taking a ring of keys off his person, Kaiba continued searching. He came to a small cell all the way at the end and stopped.

"K-kaiba." Ishizu said weakly, crawling towards him. He unlocked her cell, and unlocked the chain clipped to the collar around her neck. She was dressed similarly to him, except she had on a white strapless bra. She however had more blood and dirt caked onto her skin than he did. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest.

"Come on, we don't have much time, I don't know when Marik is coming back or how long those guards will stay knocked out."

"What about Odion?" Ishizu asked, standing shakily. Kaiba looked away, and she gasped and fell back down.

"I see, but why now, why has my brother's dark half resurfaced to recreate the millenium items now?" Ishizu asked, "We were finally beginning to become a family again, and then..."

"Yeah well, life sucks and then you die, now come on before I leave you. Besides weren't you always the one saying the events of the past will occur again or something like that, that tacky jewelry was made once, and it's being made again because none of you idiots can accept that magic isn't real. In fact if you hadn't of spent so much time deluding the boy, neither of us would even be in this situation, so don't sit there crying because your crying to the wrong guy. Now move." Kaiba said, eyes narrowed. Ishizu glared at him, then noticing his hands, she smirked.

"For someone who doesn't believe in magic, you sure are clutching the zen staff tight." She said, rising to her feet.

"A weapons, a weapon, now c'mon." Kaiba said extending his hand, Ishizu took it and they began running. Trying to find an escape, Ishizu tripped causing Kaiba to fall with her, they watched as the zen staff fell down a flight of stairs. Ishizu started to go after it, when they heard a motorcyle in the background. "Leave it." Kaiba ordered, as they took off, they twisted through corridor after corridor trying to find an exit.

"Split up!" Ishizu yelled already taking off, "If you find an exit, yell." Kaiba nodded and they went their seperate ways. Ishizu twisted through more hallways, when she came to a long hallway at the end of which a faint red light glowed. Ishizu ran towards the door, and saw the light came from an exit sign. Smiling she opened the door, to come face to face with Yami Marik.

"Going somewhere sister." Ishizu screamed as Marik, held up the newly pilfered millenium rod up to her face, and sent her to the shadow realm.

Kaiba looked up and heard the scream. "Sxxx." He muttered. He looked down a corridor where there was obviously an exit and towards the direction of the scream, torn. "She's the one that wanted to split up." He said opening the door and shielding his eyes as he glanced at the landscape. He felt his heart speed up, and sense of eurphora wash over him, it was the first time he had seen daylight, in he didn't know how long. He took a step forward but stopped. 'Ishizu probably hasn't seen the light of day in an even longer period of time, not that it's really any of my business, why should I care, it's partially her fault in the first place...I don't care, I can't care...I don't have time...If she is in trouble, she's probably already dead she isn't screaming...but what if she isn't?'

"Dxxx it!" Kaiba swore under his breath, as he headed back, whensuddenly a purple haze surrounded him.

"Kaiba run, I don't have the strength to say anymore, I'm being consumed by the shadows as we speak, RUN tell someone where this place is, you have to get away, please." Ishizu voice wafted through the air. Kaiba blinked as the smoke cleared.

"That was, freaky beyond all reason, but whatever that was, she's right, I'm no use to anyone dead." Kaiba said to himself, turning around and running out the door. He pushed every muscle in his body as hard as he could to get away.

six hours later

* * *

Kaiba wiped the sweat off his brow and collapsed to his knees. He didn't really know how long he had been walking but he had yet to see any sign of civilization. He rubbed himself up and down on his arms, it was so cold. He looked up at the moon, which had never seemed bigger or brighter. 'No time to take in scenery, Marik his sure to be hot on my tail.' Kaiba thought getting up, and forcing himself to walk further. He ignored the dry taste in his throat and pressed forward. A few hours later he saw a city, every muscle in his body screamed but he ran forward anyway. He fell and coughed up blood, he was overexerting himself, but he was so close. He stood up shakily but collapsed again. Pounding his fist into the dirt, he looked up, he was so close. Standing again, he sprinted into the city and into the very first store he saw.

"Seto Kaiba!"

"Seto Kaiba.!"

"Kaiba!" Another guy exclaimed, looking up at the screen where a memorial service for Kaiba was being broadcast, and then over to the Kaiba.

"Please, Please help me." Kaiba whispered, before collapsing to the ground.


	3. Reunion pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Key: 'thoughts'

* * *

Tea traced her hands slowly on the engraving on the tombstone. Mokuba may have banned her from the funeral, but he couldn't stop her from going to the public cemetery. Pulling her hand away from his name, she read the words to herself over and over again.

"Seto Kaiba October 25th, 1990- October 23rd, 2006 If at first you don't succeed, blast 'em with your blue eyes again." Tea read, staring blankly at the tombstone, which featured a blue eyes white dragon with it's wings stretched high, poised and ready for an attack perched at the top of the tombstone.

"Seto, I know I wasn't the best girlfriend in the world, but I just want you to know, that I love you so much, and I always will. I so desperately wish I could take back all the pain I caused you before you were taken from us, but I can't. Just know that I love you, and that I would give anything to see you on last time." Tea said standing up, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Anything, huh?" She heard a deep, raspy voice come from behind her, and snake their arms from around her waist.

"Aahhhh, kidnapper!" Tea screamed turning around and beating the living daylights out of the person who had just grabbed her with her purse.

"Tea stop it's me!" Kaiba said, shielding his head. Tea stopped, and opened her eyes, that voice sounded familiar. Her eyes widened as she saw Kaiba standing before her, in a pair of baggy jeans, and an oversized t-shirt.

"Aaah, imposter!" She shouted, proceding to hit him again.

"Tea stop, this was the only clothes they had close to my size I swear!" Kaiba said covering himself again. Tea stopped.

'That voice, it really is him, no, no he's dead, but that means...'

"AAhhhh, zombie!" Tea screamed, hitting him with her purse even harder. Kaiba rolled his eyes, pinned her arms to her sides, and kissed her. Tea let out a disgusted grunt of protest, before he pulled her close to his chest and held her in his arms. Tea's eyes widened, he was warm, and his heart was beating.

'Zombies aren't this warm, and they definitely don't have hearts, which means I didn't just french a zombie, it's him, IT'S REALLY HIM!'

She let out of a shriek of joy. "It's you it's really you!" Tea shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him. She jumped up, and wrapped her legs around him.

"I can't believe it!" Tea shouted happily. Then she frowned. 'That jerk, he's been alive this whole time!' "I can't believe It!" She growled, begining to hit him again. Kaiba eyes widened. "You had me so worry, you jerk, I can't believe you I was worried sick about you, and you were alive this whole time, Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Tea shouted, once again pummeling him with her purse.

"O.K." Kaiba replied angrily, shielding himself.

"Never again" Tea whispered, clutching his shirt, and sobbing lightly into his chest.

"O.k." Kaiba whispered softly, and reassuringly, holding her tightly again, rocking her gently back and forth. They really didn't know how long they stayed like that, but finally Tea's tears let up, and she began laughing.

"Look at me, I've been waiting for this moment for two months, and what do I do when it finally arrives? I beat the living daylights out of you!" Tea said laughing.

"Hey don't flatter yourself, you didn't beat the living daylights out of me, your merely...roughed me up a bit?" Kaiba said, smirking. Tea swatted him playfully on the arm.

"I missed you so, so much Seto." Tea said, cupping his face.

"I thought about you a lot too." Kaiba said, kissing her. "You and Mokuba are what got me through...well what happened really isn't important right now."

Tea noticed his eyes darken, and decided not to pry into what happened, he'd tell her when he was ready. "So Seto, mind telling me what your doing here?"

"Hey, most people never see their own funeral, or get to overhear what people really feel about them, so I decided to see if people really like me as much as I thought, and judging by all the flowers, cards, and ribbons around this here tombstone, I'd say my fans really are loyal." Kaiba said, a light smile on his face.

"Secret analyzation and exploiting oppurtunities, ever the business man I see." Tea said shaking her head and smiling.

"Hey, it's what I do." Kaiba smirked. "What still puzzles me though, is why not a single person was at the funeral."

"Mokuba didn't let me, or the guys attend, and well you didn't have any friends, Mokuba didn't want anyone who you didn't consider yourself anywhere remotely close to attending, and after going through your journal and things, he discovered that he really couldn't invite anyone, because the only people who you felt even the tiniest bit close to were all killed in the Kaiba mansion massacre and rather then be fake about it, he decided no one was allowed to go, except Roland and your secretary. Mokuba didn't go himself, cause he doesn't believe your dead, and Roland was too afraid to leave Mokuba by himself. So your secretary helped Mokuba with some paperwork, while the media filmed your funeral, your public relations department felt Mokuba should hold a funeral to show that Kaiba Corp would still carry on, even without you."

"Roland was afraid to leave Mokuba alone?"

"Yeah, he's really depressed, he doesn't even talk anymore, hasn't since your dissapperance."

Kaiba frowned processing the new information. "I think I hear someone coming." Kaiba said pulling Tea into a corner.

Joey, Tristan, Yami, and Duke walked up to Kaiba's "grave."

"Seto this is..." Tea began to protest, not wanting to listen in on her friends private thoughts. Kaiba clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I fully intend to tell them I'm alive, after they clear up a few things for me first." Kaiba whispered. Tea glared but nodded, Kaiba had questions he deserved to have answered, and this was probably the only way they would ever be completely, 100 percent honest.

"Hey Kaiba, listen I know were never friends..." Tristan began.

"In fact, I still don't like ya, but dat doesn' mean I wanted ya ta die! I'm also na very proud of how I acted." Joey continued.

"None of us are, which is why we're here." Yami continued.

"I really am very sorry about trying to ruin your life, it's just we were so worried about Tea." Duke offered.

"We were afraid you were going to hurt her, we didn't want you ruining Tea's life." Tristan explained.

"So we decided ta ruin yours, but now we see dat the only way you could hurt Tea, is to not a part of Tea's life." Joey said, running a hand through his messy blond hair. It was a real blow to his ego to admit that, and he was just glad Kaiba wasn't really around to see it.

"But it's still no excuse for how we acted." Duke said.

"Anyway, since we took something precious from you before you died, we felt it was only right that we give you something that meant a lot to us. Which is why I want you to have my Dark Magician."

"And ma Red Eye Black Dragon."

"My air rifle."

"My favorite pair of dice." Duke said holding his treasure up, however before they could place anything on the grave, Kaiba had swiftly, and stealthily took everything from their hands.

"For me, you shouldn't have." Kaiba said smirking.

"Ahhhh Zombie!" They all yelled, Yami got poised to fight, while Joey and Tristan jumped into Duke's arms.

"Why do you idiots keep thinking that, I'm alive morons." Kaiba snapped, rolling his eyes. Duke dropped Joey and Tristan, while Yami crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well with the crazy stuff that's been happening to us, it's not like it's that unlikely." Tristan reasoned.

"Are ya sure ya not a zombie, cuz your ugly like a zombie." Joey said, poking Kaiba with a stick.

"Your reasoning skills always cease to amaze me, mutt." Kaiba growled, snatching the stick from Joey.

"Then I want ma stuff back." Joey said, holding out his hand.

"Nope you gave it to me." Kaiba said, holding the stuff above his head, where no one in the group could reach it.

"Dat's when I thought you were dead!" Joey growled.

"Bad dog, don't growl at your master."

"Err, Kaiba!" Joey stalked towards him, but Tristan held him back.

"Yep, your Kaiba all right." Duke said shaking his head.

"Kaiba, it's good to see your alive." Yugi said, running up to him. "We were all worried about you, even Joey, even he won't admit it. I'm really glad your safe now."

"Yes well, here." Kaiba said, handing Yugi everyone's stuff. "Well I have to go see an 11 year old about an ice cream cone."

Yugi nodded, and watched as Tea silently followed behind Kaiba, not really sure what her friends would think. Yami took over and grabbed Tea's arm. Tea turned towards him, chewing the bottom of her lip. "Tea."

"Yes?" Tea said worried, knowing full well that if Yami asked her to stay behind, she'd have too, after all Kaiba had to find out sooner or later that she had not chosen him.

"Have a great time." He said, reading her eyes. Yami frowned sadly at her bright smile and retreating form, as she ran off to tag along with Kaiba. He trusted her not to let anything happen, but at the same time was sad he wasn't the one who had been able to put that smile back on her face, in two months, while the instant Kaiba appeared it was back. It was to be expected, but it still bothered him, a lot.


	4. Reunion pt 2 She's With

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Kaiba slowly made his up the steps of Kaiba Corp, Tea in tow, pausing at the doors for only a brief second, taking a deep breath, and opening the doors. Noticing the hustle and bustle for the first time as he made his way up the stairs. Tea grumbled, he could of just taken the elevator, but Kaiba insisted on seeing how things were going for himself, before anyone tried to cover up their mess. He was surprised to see, that Roland was completely capable of running things smoothly on his own, since Mokuba wasn't much help in his condition, and that he had not stolen Kaiba Corp away from the small child, which would have been so easy. Kaiba sighed, now their was going to be no excuse to work without vacations, which he despised simply because there was so much that could be done in those two weeks.

He stopped at meeting room c, where Mokuba was inside. Surrounded by some of the most influential people in Japan, in their annual investors meeting. He looked down at his over sized t-shirt and baggy jeans and snorted, wondering what they would think when they saw him. Hopefully not too many of them would pull out of trading with Kaiba Corp once they saw him. However the overwhelming desire to see his brother again crushed the self consciousness he was feeling, and he opened the door. 12 heads turned to him as the sound proof room became loud with the sound of clacking pens hitting the desk as jaws literally dropped. Mokuba rubbed his eyes twice, and pinched himself before yelling out a happy cry as he ran over to his brother, and crushed him with the biggest hug of his life.

"Seto." Mokuba cried, clenching his brothers shirt. Tea hid behind the door, hopeful the small child wouldn't notice her and kick her out of the building. Kaiba knelt down and returned the hug and the two held onto each other for dear life, tears of happiness flowing down their faces. Meanwhile, the various businessmen in the office were freaking out, not only had Seto Kaiba come back from the grave, but Mokuba Kaiba had spoke, something they thought they both were incapable of going.

"Stand back Mokuba!" Roland exclaimed, pushing the boy away from Kaiba. "I know you love your brother, but you can't just go around hugging zombies, or it will eat your brain!"

"Roland." Kaiba growled irritated.

"Die Zombie, go back from whence you came." He hissed, taking off his shoe and smacking Kaiba with it.

"I'm alive you idiot!" Kaiba said snatching the shoe from him.

"Ghost don't know their dead." One of the businessmen men offered. Kaiba threw the shoe at him. Then turned toward Roland.

"I was kidnapped you idiot, and honestly a shoe? There is no such thing as zombies, and even if they were do you really think you could stop an undead brain sucking, heartless invader with a shoe?" He snapped. "What kind of bodyguard are you anyway, you could have had my brother's brain sucked out with you stupidity, give me one good reason I shouldn't fire your sorry axx!" Kaiba yelled.

"It really is you." Roland sniffed back a tear, and grabbed Kaiba, wrapping in him a hug that felt more like a steel trap. "Oh I'm so glad your safe Master Kaiba, don't you ever run off again you scared the cxxx out of me!"

"HELLLLOOOO, I WANT MY BROTHER BACK NOW!" Mokuba excalimed, waving his arms in the air.

"Oh yes of course, my apologies Masters Kaiba." Roland said setting the elder brother down and dusting of his shirt. Kaiba grabbed Mokuba, but Mokuba only gave him a quick hug before shrugging his shoulders and pulling away.

"Meh, moments gone now." Mokuba said, grabbing a soda out of the mini fridge and tossing it to his brother. "Here I bet your really thirsty."

"You know what, I am." Kaiba said unscrewing the bottle and taking a seat. Everyone in the rooms jaw dropped.

"THAT'S IT!" One of the men said standing up incredulously. "Do you two realize the gravity of this situation? Little Mr. Kaiba do you realize you have not uttered a word in two months, two months!"

"I was waiting to talk to my brother, I always knew he was alive, so I just waited." Mokuba said, taking a swig of soda. "Must admit though it was nice to be the one not being kidnapped for once." Mokuba said, teasing his brother. Kaiba snorted.

"Yeah well my record is still better than yours shrimp." Kaiba said mock seriously.

"Hmph everyone knows its the last time that counts." Mokuba teased.

"You two can't be serious." The same man exclaimed. "If you two treat your own lives so recklessly what's to stop me from believing that you two won't treat your company the same way." He said menacingly.

"I say let the two be." said the man who had gotten a shoe thrown at him, getting up off the floor. To which the other man took a paperweight of the desk and threw it at him, causing him to be knocked out again.

Kaiba stood up. "Mr. Toyama, have you ever been kidnapped?" Kaiba asked.

"Well I,"

"No, you haven't, so you have no idea what it's like, however because me and my brother are actually important people who someone would actually want to target, we both have been, on several occasions despite having the number two security team in the country, second only to the prime minister and Emperor of this country. We have the number one civilian security team, period. Yet we both get kidnapped on a regular basis, so we know what it feels like to have your rights violated in excruciating ways, we know what its like to feel all consuming fear, and we know what's it like to go through hell. So we both understand that when the other person is ready to talk about it, he will, other than that you give the person space who would want to relive that? But you don't know anything about that kind of deep rooted understanding that my brother and I share, you don't know anything about the pain and changes something like this brings, so unless you don't want to experience it for yourself, I suggest you don't speak about things you don't know anything about." Kaiba said, stepping toward the man and fixing him with deadliest glare. "Now you have five seconds to get out of my board room or I will bury you."

Mr. Toyama's eyes widened before he ran out of the room. "Roland, get that man some aspirin and water and then proceed with the board meeting, I'll have a private meeting with you later." Kaiba said standing up and heading towards the door, Mokuba scurrying along as if he stayed farther then three steps away from his older brother, he would disappear. Kaiba pushed open the door angrily only to hear a thud from the other side. He peaked behind and saw Tea sprawled out on the floor.

"Mommy can I ride on the pickle?" Tea mumbled.

"Tea!" Kaiba exclaimed going to help her up. Tea stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'm okay." she said, patting her hair back down, she'd been hiding behind the door to keep Mokuba from seeing her.

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba hissed. "Get out right now before I have security..." Mokuba growled stepping towards her.

"Mokuba, that's enough." Kaiba commanded.

"But..." He began, surprised.

"No buts, now drop it."

"HOW CAN YOU TAKE HER SIDE WHEN YOU DIDN"T EVEN HEAR MINE! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BROTHERS!" Mokuba shouted.

Tea inched backwards from the sound of her voice.

"And I will, later, but for now I just want to shower, eat, and spend some time with my two favorite people in the whole world is that so wrong?"

"Yes when you won't listen to how things have changed, if you knew what she did..."

"Mokuba, look whatever it is I'm sure it's not so bad, your just stressed from..."

"SHE'S WITH YUGI!"

DA DA DUMMMMM There you have it, the latest installment of Karaoke nights. Sorry for the late update but this is my second draft, and seeing how I just started college, I really haven't had the time! I'm writing this on red bull energy alone (classes and work have already started) at 11:42 at night (I have to be up at 7:00am. So I figured at I would squeeze this in, I'm originally had this chapter outlined a completely different way, and then when i wrote the chapter, it went different, but I am happy with this. Hopefully you are too. Remember to please leave a review, it always brightens the authoress's day and gives her the want to update faster. ;)


	5. Unforgiven

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

"Of course she is Mokuba, you wouldn't let her even come to the mansion, and you held a funeral, she couldn't hold out for a dead man." Kaiba said shrugging. Tea bit her lip nervously, as Mokuba shook his head furiously.

"No, I mean she was on her way to breakup with you, while the massacre was occurring. She came to tell you that, just after you were taken away from me. She didn't even change her mind in the hospital, or wait until we found you or anything. The second she woke up, she told Yugi how she felt!" Mokuba said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"His name is Yami." Tea bit out, angry at the little boy for cutting her precious little time left with the man, short.

"There's is no dead pharaoh living in Yugi's jewelry, he's just an idiot who walks around with a stupid puzzle on his stupid neck." Mokuba snapped. "My brother was right, you guys are just a bunch of liars."

"That's not it, I really do care about your brother, Mokuba please you've never given me a chance to explain myself, I..."

"There's no need." Mokuba said, cutting her off. "Actions speak louder than words, and you've already shown me exactly what you really think of my brother, and I refuse to let you hurt him any longer."

"You don't understand, I love him so much, I really do..." Tea said, choking back tears. "I thought I was making the best decision..."

"TRYING TO RUIN MY BROTHER'S LIFE WAS THE BEST DECISION!"

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT, i just..."

"YOUR JUST A CANNIVING WITCH."

"WILL EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN!" Kaiba shouted, confused as to what exactly was going on. 'If Tea was with Yugi, how come he let her come back home with me? Does she really not care that much about me anymore, but if she doesn't than how come she kissed me back there just a few minutes ago, why didn't she tell me then?' Kaiba thought, eyebrows knitted together in anger.

"You know what Mokuba, your just a little kid, you wouldn't understand." Tea said shaking her. No one was taking Kaiba away from her again, not without a fight. "Seto, please just let me explain myself." Tea said grabbing his hand. Mokuba grabbed his other one, planting his feet firmly on the ground.

"Roland get your butt over her, she's trying to mess with my brother, help me out!" Mokuba shouted. Roland grabbed Kaiba's hand with Mokuba and the three got into a tug of war match, Kaiba in the middle. Kaiba growled as he was jerked around.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP, RIGHT NOW!" Kaiba shouted, snatching his hand away. He shook his head, giving the two the coldest glare they had ever seen turned against them. "What's wrong with you?" He whispered. "Do you I really mean so little to you?" He asked. Mokuba smirked as Tea lowered her eyes to the floor, tears flowing down her face.

"Seto, I..." Tea said, clasping her hands together. "Please just let me explain, I just..."

"I don't want to hear it, any of it, from either one of you." Kaiba said giving Mokuba a pointed look.

"Seto, I..." Mokuba began, confused. Kaiba raised a hand to silence him, and he closed his mouth, opting for a glare of his own.

"Tea, I don't know what your reasons were, but whatever they were they'll never be good enough. If you really loved, you wouldn't be able to something like that, you just wouldn't." Kaiba said shaking his head. "I certainly couldn't do it to you. I think you love Yugi either." Kaiba said shaking his head. Tea opened her mouth to correct him, but the words wouldn't come out. "I don't why you were planning to marry me, if you didn't love me, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Julliard?" Kaiba asked. Tea's eyes widened.

"No, that's not it all." Tea said shaking her head wildly. Kaiba snapped his fingers, and Roland handed Kaiba a checkbook. Tea stared in disbelief, as Kaiba wrote out a check and handed it to her.

"There, that should cover you for all four years." Kaiba said, handing the checkbook back. "Now, give me back my mother's ring."

Tea stared at the check in disbelief. "Seto, I don't want this, I want you. I realize I made a huge mistake please just let me make it up." Tea said stepping towards him. Kaiba grabbed her hand, and slid the ring off himself, then pulled the dancer's necklace he had given her off her neck. "Now if you have no further business here, your dismissed."

"Seto, please don't..."

"It's Kaiba."

"What?"

"You only call people with whom you are close to by their first name."

"Dxxx it, Seto listen to me! I didn't date you for the money, my friends..."

"Oh, I see, so you and your friends got your kicks by laughing at all the stupid things that I said?" Kaiba asked, crossing his arms. "Or maybe I wasn't good enough for them. I mean, I was only considered the most eligible bachelor, handsome, rich, stylish, intelligent, sure I'm not the most extroverted person in the world, but, we all have our faults."

"Don't..." Tea said shaking her head. "Please, you have to understand, you guys were fighting, I thought they were going to ruin your life! I didn't want to happen just because of me, plus I've known them for so long, it wasn't fair to them that I was even with you in the first place. You don't hook up with your best friends enemy, you just don't. I thought I was doing what was best for everyone involved." Tea said, tears streaming down her face. "I thought I was making the right decision, but when me and Yami were together all I could think about was you, when we went out to dinner together, I thought, I wish Seto and I had a chance to do this, when we kissed, I thought, well Seto has him beat at one thing, when we ate together he chewed different than you, when we sat together, he felt different from you, when we did anything, when he tried to make me smile, I always thought that if Seto were here, I'd be smiling!" Tea shouted.

"Well, now when you go to college you can think about me to." Kaiba said coldly. "Now then if your done..." Kaiba said, motioning for her to exit. Tea covered her mouth, trying to control her sobs. Kaiba glared. "Roland please escort Ms. Gardner off the premises." Kaiba said, turning his back on her and facing Mokuba. Tea ran out the building on her own, tears streaming down her face.

"And as for you, what on earth possessed you to bring this up now?" Kaiba said, Mokuba looked up confused and frightened at the harsh look his brother was giving him.

"Seto I..." Mokuba began. "I just wanted to..."

"I'm hearing a lot of 'Is'" Kaiba said, folding his arms across his chest. "Did you ever to stop to think about me, I'm always considerate of you."

"Seto, I didn't think you'd want her around you after learning what she did, I was just standing up for you, you should be happy." Mokuba said, holding his ground. He couldn't believe his brother was acting like this, after just getting back.

"That's right, you didn't think. You couldn't just let me have one night, just one night, after everything I've been through where I was happy, could you? I certainly would've given you that happiness, you know full well I still have to go get a checkup from the hospital, go fill out a police report, hold a press conference, and work my butt off restoring consumer faith into this company, I'm not likely to get a moments peace for a very long time. You know all this, we've been through this before, and you know how bad things get when you and I have only been missing for a week! Yet you still had to bring this up now, knowing all this, you still decided I couldn't just have one night, one dinner, and everything be okay."

"Seto..." Mokuba whispered, tears falling down his face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think about that I just, I just..." Mokuba said, trying to find his voice.

"You know Mokuba, we've been through a lot together, and over the course of that time, I've felt a lot of different things about you. I've been angry with you, I've been happy with you, I've felt love, peace, confusion, pride, and a plethora of other things. I even hated you, but that was only for a couple of days when you were first born, before I understood, that a human being can't help the way they come into this world. I've felt a great many things, we've been through a great many things together. Your the only person in this whole world whom I trusted, still trust. And despite all these feelings, whenever I looked at you, I never was disappointed in you, until now." Kaiba said, shaking his head and turning around. "I can't even look at you right now." Kaiba said, walking off..

Mokuba collapsed to the ground, sobs racking his small body. "I'm such a screwup." He whispered, his big brother's words echoing in head. "I couldn't run Seto's company, I can't even help him at all. I'm a horrible brother." He said, "He just loves me too much to ever admit it." Mokuba whispered bitterly, resting his head on his knees. "What use am I?"

Tea ran down the sidewalk, not looking back, not caring where she was. She just wanted to get out of Domino, get away from all the pain. She ran and ran, not looking where she was going, or caring who she ran into. So it came to no surprise to her, when she collided with somebody and they both fell to the ground. Landing on her back, she stared up into the sky, not bothering to move. The person stared at her, in confusion, before slicking back his long white hair.

"Tea?" Bakura asked, staring at the girl. She didn't answer, just continued, to cry, drawing stares from people as they all walked past the pair. "What's wrong."

"I've done something terrible." She whispered. Bakura frowned, and pulled her up with all his might, his feet slicking against the ground. "Why don't you tell me all about it." He said, leading her by the hand, toward a coffee house.

Meanwhile, Renee banged her fist against the wall, stomping on the ground as she paced back and forth, stepping over bodies. Marik watched her growing more and more agitated. Why didn't he let her perish in the fire, oh yeah, in order to recreate the millennium items, using the zen items, the person who had them had to willingly hand them over to you. If she died, so did his chance to recreate the millennium, items.

"I can't believe I fell for that rotten trick. And he's long gone to Domino by now, back into the arms of that, that she-devil!" She growled. "Why...doesn't...he...love...me." She sobbed, stepping over another dead body.

"Because your psychotic." Marik mumbled under his breath. "Told you, you should of just hooked up his other half. The blood thirty psycho side of him and you would've gotten along great."

"How was I suppose to know he'd absorb him, without it changing his personality?" She hissed. "He changed it drastically the first time he was inside him. Besides have you seen how fat he can look? I have, I saw his duel with Yugi."

"You saw his duel with Yugi, how."

"Hidden camera on all of Kaiba's clothes so I can watch him whenever I want. Pegasus stole one of his school uniforms when he pulled that Seto wannabe from the shadow realm. But I don't see how any of this is solving my problem! In case you didn't notice, he's in Japan, where stuck here until Friday, even though the zen items are fast, I still can't cross the ocean!"

"Geez, take a midol. You Kaiba obsessed, manipulative, psychotic, good for nothing, idiotic bxxxx!" Your giving me a headache." He said, massaging his temples.

"What did you just say?"

"Your giving me a headache."

"Before that."

"You Kaiba obsessed, manipulative, psychotic, good for nothing, idiotic bxxxx?"

"How the heck did you remember all of that? Never mind, before that."

"Take a midol?" Marik said scratching his head. Renee eye's widened in realization, and she began laughing manically, as Marik slowly inched his chair away from her.


	6. Engage

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

'thoughts'

* * *

Tea sighed for the millionth time as her and her friends tried to have fun together during recess. It was Friday, and the week had dragged by agonizingly slow, Kaiba had made good on his promise not to talk to her again, and being in the same class as him, had only made her feel worse, as had to look at him all though and think about what could've been.

"You going to finish that?" Joey asked pointing to her pizza, Tea shook her head no, and pushed the plate towards Joey. She hadn't told her friends about what happened, except for Bakura, and instead gave them the flimsy excuse that she had a dance performance coming up soon, which was true, and was just tired from all the working out. She wasn't tired at all, just lonely.

"So, you want to see a movie later?" Yami asked her, smiling up at her. It seemed that now that she knew Kaiba was safe and sound, things had finally gone back to normal, she was dancing again, and they all sat with each other at lunch. Best of all, they were a couple again.

"Sure, sounds great!" Tea beamed and wanted to scream when he didn't notice she was faking. "I'll be just a second I need to go to the little girl's room." Getting up she walked with her head held down, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Watch where your going." Kaiba's voice snapped. Tea looked up at Kaiba, as he looked down at her glaring. Tea was shocked however when he simply stepped over her, making sure to "accidentally" step on her as he walked off. Choking back as sob she ran into the women's bathroom and collapsed on the floor.

"Need a tissue." Someone's voice said, looking up she was surprised to see Renee, clad in the schools uniform. Glaring at the woman, she stood up from her full form.

"What do you want?" She hissed, Renee looked down at her fingernails.

"Is that anyway to talk to a new student?" She asked. Tea's eyes widened. "Its my first day here, in fact, I just arrived in Japan today."

"What are you doing here." Tea bit out.

"Well I was using the toilet." Renee quipped. Tea growled, and Renee laughed happily. "But besides, that, I just figured it would be easier to be near my fiance, well future fiance, if I went to the same school as him."

"He doesn't want you bxxxx so stay out of his life!" Tea growled poised to attack, she had a good idea who it was that kidnapped Kaiba, who had the power to dodge bullets? Someone who go fast as lightning, and couldn't lose a fight, the powers of the zen boots and staff respectively.

"Well he doesn't really have a choice in the matter." Renee shrugged, "But the other reason I'm here is you, you see I came here to warn you not to go near my future husband again, he's already told you that he doesn't want you back, and if you do anything to change his mind and complicate things, I will kill you. Well, toodles." Renee said blowing Tea a kiss and skipping off. Tea frowned, it wasn't just Renee showing up that bothered her, it was the fact she seemed so happy and sure of herself, definitely not like the last time they fought, where she had seemed desperate and evil. Tea decided to trail after her but was surprised when Renee walked right past Kaiba without saying a word to him, sneaking by him so he wouldn't see her, but not attacking him. Tea scratched her head, maybe she found someone else to obsess over, she doubted it, staring sadly at Kaiba, Tea headed off to class as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

"Well she's definitely up to something." Mai whispered to Tea, they were sitting together with Serenity and Bakura at one of the tables in the schools library, working on their science project.

"Now, is Renee the one that kidnapped Kaiba?" Bakura asked, Tea nodded, and he frowned. "But she didn't say anything to him, or even get herself assigned to class 1-B?"

"No, that's the thing." Tea said shaking her head. "But she made it kind of clear who she was referring to, seeing as I've apparently dated him. I mean, she couldn't possibly know about any other past boyfriends, could she?" Tea asked, Mai shook her head.

"Ladies, if you don't stop talking, I'll send you to detention!" Their teacher snapped, slapping her ruler against the table. They all began working on their science project again, Tea still worried. Mai slipped her a note, and they all agreed to wait after school.

* * *

Kaiba stuffed his books into his locker angrily, he didn't know why but everyone and everything was ticking him off, more than usual anyway. Slamming the door shut he turned around only to be faced by Renee, and Yami Marik, and a crowd of about 10 other men. She smiled up at him.

"Did you really think I'd late you escape so easily?" Renee asked, taking a step towards him. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, clenching his fist in fear, though he refusing to let her see it. Renee looked down at Kaiba's shaking fist, and smirked.

"What's the matter, shaking in your boots, don't worry, I'm not going to kidnap you again, because I know your going to give me exactly what I want, right here and right now."

"Your more delusional than I thought." Kaiba bit out, he wanted to run, but that would be the coward way out, and he needed to avoid fighting at all costs, not only did the doctor tell him so, but it was "loving, concerned," social worker, Ms. Shirakawa had made it perfectly clear that if were to act recklessly and put his health in danger, she'd have him shipped into chain link fence home for troubled youth, and Mokuba put into the sunshine house orphanage, in other words they'd be separated, and although Kaiba would technically be up for a adoption no one went to chain link fence to adopt a mentally disturbed teenager, and the place was really more of a half way house than anything else, save for the fact that the place was notoriously bad, abuse was rampant, food was scarce and people went missing only to be found in other countries as sex slaves years later. The only reason the place wasn't shut down was because the gang that was there practically ran the neighborhood, and had things such as grenade launchers and rocket missiles at their disposal. No, he couldn't go there, he'd he would really lose his mind if he did. He was already having "night terrors," and hallucinations whenever he talked about his ordeal to the police, and again to the hospital.

"No really, its just I know that if you ever want your brother to be happy or have any sort of self esteem whatsoever you'll marry me." She said looking up at him pointedly.

"Leave my brother out of this." Kaiba hissed.

"Oh, I wouldn't even need to touch him, you see, you'd be the one devastating him." She giggled, meeting his confused glare with a broad smile, too broad.

"What are you talking about!" Kaiba demanded.

Hearing Kaiba raise his voice, Tea's eyes widened as she inched closer and hid behind the wall eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Well you see, if you don't marry me, than your telling him that it does matter how your born, which would mean he killed your mother. Meaning he's been a despicable, useless brother from day 1 who has taken all of you happiness away." She stated. Kaiba frowned, and narrowed his eyes.

"What because your crazy my brother is going to hate himself and believe he killed our mother despite the fact I've told him all his life that it wasn't his fault, get real." Kaiba scoffed.

"No because I'm pregnant with your baby." Renee said smirking, Kaiba's briefcase fell as the world seemed to close in on him. Tea clasped a hand over mouth, dropping her own books onto the floor tears as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, that meant they had, then maybe Renee hadn't kidnapped Kaiba, maybe he had hooked up with her while he was being held captive? 'That must be why he wouldn't let me explain myself, why nothing I said mattered!' Tea thought, unable to contain herself she ran off down the opposite end of the hallway, not bothering to look back or pick up her books, she didn't even know where she was running (her house was in the opposite direction) all she knew was she had to get away, from everything.

Kaiba stared in shock at Renee for a full minute, swallowing the lump rising in his throat. "That's, that's impossible." He growled, eyes narrowing, 'It just can't be true.' he thought to himself.

"Oh Seto, don't you remember our night of passion and romance together, I wanted to wait until we were married but when I broke into your house, and you were just in that towel and you smelled so good, well, you made me lose control." She cooed, stepping towards him and starting to rub circles on chest. He remembered all right, except he remembered it differently.

"There was nothing romantic, or **consensual** about it." Kaiba growled. "And as far as the law is concerned, I don't owe you anything." Kaiba hissed.

"That's true, have fun explaining to your brother that the way we come into this world does matter, explain to him why you only care about some family members and how others you can easily throw away. I mean, it could be a good thing, you know, he wont disobey you if he thinks you thinks he's a whiny little burden that killed your mother and ruined your life, and can't do anything right." She shrugged, "You decision really, so what's it going to be."

Kaiba looked away from her, not wanting her to see him in a moment of vulnerability, but how would explain it to Mokuba, Mokuba had even forgiven Noah. Kaiba had instructed him over and over the importance of family, but this was asking so much. "I..."

* * *

Okay, I apologize profusely for the extremely late update (I can't believe I was gone for so long, the whole month of December I didn't really have Internet access, but beyond that...Again I apologize, I got caught up in my other story Tea for Two, which you should definitely check out, and had a lot on my plate, but I still wish I had updated this sooner. And I know this chapter isn't that long, but I feel like I ended in the right place, and I really wanted to update. Sorry if its not that good, but again I really wanted to update. Any who Read and Review, if your still reading this story that is, (TT) 


End file.
